


Fake Super Hero Park Chanyeol

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: DC Comics References, Deadpool References, Deadyeol, M/M, Marvel References, Star Trek References, Star Wars References
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: chanbaek| cosplay!au| comédiaEu vou contar a história de como eu quase virei um super herói por acidente nas ruas de Seul, por causa de um café.É, talvez não seja por causa do café em si, mas contribuiu para grande parte.Se eu não tivesse ido naquele evento de cultura nerd, nada disso teria acontecido.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	Fake Super Hero Park Chanyeol

**Park Chanyeol em: O Resgate do Pedestre Bonitinho**

Minha roupa tinha sido cara.

Cara mesmo, bicho. Daquelas que faz você passar dias e dias juntando seu dinheirinho contadinho, contadinho, com o maior dos cuidados para não cair na tentação de comprar aquela segunda coxinha da cantina, ou aquele açaí com a galera no sabadão ensolarado.

Foi difícil. 

Cara, foi quase tão impossível quanto não chorar na cena final do último filme de Harry Potter. Ah, vai! Você chorou que eu sei! A não ser que seja um robô vindo do espaço, o que eu também não iria julgar… sou bem inclusivo com novas amizades.

Mas o que importa de verdade nessa história, é que: eu estava lá naquele evento miserável, com fome, sede e uma boa parte de raiva porque… ora, por que?! 

O desgraçado do Kim novamente! 

O idiota havia me enganado perfeitamente! Me fazendo acreditar que o evento de cosplayer geeks da cidade ia, além de ter comida na faixa (o que não teve), fazer o mais fabuloso e estupendástico sorteio para a holy motherfuckig Comic Con de San Diego.

Uma Comic Con de verdade! Com todos os super heróis e cosplayers profissionais. 

Boy, vê se não era o sonho de qualquer pessoa que se preze? Mas é claro que era!

Você consegue perceber como a maldade desse anãozinho só piorava? Ele provavelmente havia se inspirado no próprio Darth Vader que tanto gostava para armar suas artimanhas do mal. Eu tinha plena consciência disso agora.

Junmyeon vinha na minha direção, com dois copos que eu julguei serem milkshakes de longe. Pelo menos pareciam. Darth Vader estava me trazendo copos e caixas brancas retangulares com comida. Agora eu realmente podia pensar se a minha força poderia pender para o outro lado.

“Eles só tinham descafeinado.” Ele disse com a voz robótica, e a respiração característica no final da sentença.

Era um uniforme extremamente profissional que deveria ter custado muito caro. Mas nem todo sofrimento do mundo me fazia ter dó ou piedade daquele anão.

“Por que me trouxe café? Poderia ser um milkshake.”

“Estava caro. E precisamos comer, trouxe dounuts.” Junmyeon estendeu a caixa para mim, com duas maravilhosas rosquinhas cobertas de céu. Tá, era uma cobertura de chocolate. Mas pra mim era a mesma coisa.

“Darth Vader, você é o melhor do império.”

“Não exagera.” O Kim tirou o capacete, segurando-o de lado. Parecia que estava prestes a fazer um pronunciamento real. Ou melhor, Imperial. “Sua roupa ficou sensacional, como conseguiu uma réplica tão boa?” 

Olhei para mim mesmo.

O traje vermelho escuro e todos os apetrechos do Deadpool não pesavam tanto quanto parecia, e ainda era quase um réplica perfeita do traje original que Ryan Reynolds HIMSELF usou para fazer o filme.

Acontece que, ora, eu tinha meus contatos. Contatos que se resumiam no meu amigo chinês: Zhang Yixing. 

Zhang sabia de tudo. Ele podia comprar qualquer coisa que você lhe pedisse, se o desse um prazo de 15 dias. Não me pergunte como ele conseguia — é um dos maiores mistérios da humanidade.15 dias era muito pouco tempo, mas Yixing jurava que conseguia encontrar o que quer que fosse. E o preço para isso até que valia a pena. Muitas vezes se o pagassem em comida ele ficava mais feliz, mas normalmente eu o pagava corretamente. Ética é importante!

Junmyeon franziu o cenho para mim, já sabendo qual seria a minha resposta.

“Andou negociando com aquele chinês esquisito de novo?”

“Ele não é esquisito! É uma bênção à humanidade!”

“Você diz isso, mas não dá para saber de onde ele tira essa mercadoria toda em tão pouco tempo.” A desconfiança de Junmyeon deveria ser estudada. Era praticamente um sexto sentido, juro por Thor!

“Cara, relaxa. Ele é inofensivo.” Junmyeon olhou para mim como se eu fosse um idiota.

“Que seja, Deadpool. Não irei pagar a fiança se você for preso por se deixar enganar pelos caras maus.” Eu ri daquilo. As vezes meu amigo nerd podia ser engraçado.

“Não se preocupe. Sou um super herói, não posso ser preso.” Junmyeon apenas torceu os lábios em resposta. Ai, aquele carinha! Juro que é o mais antipático de todo o universo.

O alto falante do evento de repente começou a chiar, fazendo meus ouvidos doerem. Sério, cinco anos que eles realizam essa joça e ainda não arrumaram o chiado? Brincadeira, viu!

A voz de um dos apresentadores soou um pouco falha e chiada, mas mesmo assim conseguia se ouvir em qualquer canto que você estivesse desse evento mixuruca:

“ _Olá_ , _habitantes da 5a Feira Anual de Cultura Geek. Vocês estão se divertindo? Mas é claro que sim, certo? É isso aí!_ ” 

Junmyeon olhou para mim, como se quisesse entrar dentro daquele alto falante e estrangular o apresentador. Bem, eu também tinha essa vontade. 

“ _Logo mais iremos contar os pontos dos cosplayers, então fiquem atentos para mais informações_.” Isso era uma coisa boa, porque eu estava ansioso com isso. 

Haviam muitos cosplayers bons esse ano, e eu não sabia muito bem se a escolha teria sido sem influências. Espero que sim. 

“ _Também foi pedido para avisar que as mesas de rpg estão abertas, caso alguém queira jogar. Ademais, isso é tudo. Vida longa e próspera_.” 

Mesas de RPG eram sempre uma grande confusão que eu realmente não queria me envolver. Então era melhor que eu apenas esperasse os resultados, como um bom super herói.

“Não acredito que ele usou uma saudação de Stark Trek. Isso já diz muito sobre esse evento.” Meu amigo estava sendo ácido novamente, e parecia irritado. Não posso acreditar! Ele mesmo que me arrastou pra cá.

“Junmyeon… foi você quem disse que esse era o melhor evento de todos, e agora me dá uma dessa? Você me arrastou pra cá!”

“Bem, isso foi bem antes de saber que minhas chances de ganhar estão abaixo de 0 graus Kelvin! Como é que posso confiar em um apresentador fã de Star Trek? É claro que ele não vai considerar a minha fantasia.”

“Não diga isso, nem todo mundo tem a mente fechada igual a sua. Essa rivalidade é muito infantil. Seja melhor que isso.” Ele pareceu considerar o que eu estava falando, por um momento.

“Você tem razão. Não dá pra ser tão infantil a esse nível.” Mas acontece que dava. Muitos fãs de Star Wars estavam começando a se queixar pelo mesmo motivo.

Havia uma Princesa Leia discutindo fortemente contra uma Uhura muito irritada a todo vapor. Pareciam que a qualquer momento as garotas podia se atacar de verdade. E o pior? Vários garotos ao redor estavam esperando que isso acontecesse.

Às vezes caras podiam ser bem idiotas.

“Será que agora eu posso reclamar em paz?” 

“Cara, não tem como isso acontecer. É ridículo. Negar o prêmio por causa de fandom?”

“Hã… cara… você já conheceu essa guerra antes. Lembra quando foi naquele evento da DC como um herói da Marvel? Ninguém ao menos ligou para o fato do seu Demolidor ser cego.” Isso me fez ficar com raiva.

“Aquilo foi totalmente diferente. Nenhuma relação com o que está acontecendo agora.”

“É exatamente a mesma coisa!” Junmyeon gritou a palavra, como se eu fosse surdo. 

Olhei pra ele, já irritado que ele tivesse certa razão. 

“Acontece que aquele evento foi totalmente injusto comigo. Como é que se espera que eu saiba que DC é de DC e não a cidade?” 

“Ta brincando comigo, Chanyeol? O evento nem foi em DC. Moramos na Coreia do Sul!” Dei de ombros.

“Que seja. Ainda acho que deveriam ser mais tolerantes com isso. Inclusão social, coisa e tal. Quando é que a querida DC iria ter um herói cego?”

“Teoricamente, Matthew Murdock não é cego. Ele enxerga o mundo em chamas.”

“O que é pior?!” Junmyeon olhou para mim, novamente, como se eu fosse um idiota. Isso estava se tornando constante demais para o meu gosto.

“Que seja. Vamos lá pra frente, ver se podemos pegar um bom lugar.” Apenas segui o baixinho sabichão até o palco onde vários cosplayers iriam se apresentar daqui um momento.

O palco até que era grande, mas eu sabia que não caberia toda a galera que tinha se inscrito para a apresentação. Alguns dos fãs de Star Wars já estavam entrando para os bastidores, assim como o meu querido amigo do lado negro da força.

Junmyeon estava nervoso, o que era engraçado. Ele era praticamente um virgem do cosplay, experimentando a representação pela primeira vez. Parecia concentrado, de olhos fechados e tudo mais. A expressão era aquela de quem iria provavelmente fazer a última prova final do ano escolar, ou o Suneung. 

Eu tentei muito segurar o riso, porque ele parecia muito engraçado tentando se concentrar com aquele capacete enorme nas mãos. Com certeza caberia umas quatro cabeças dele ali. Tá bom, eu estou exagerando… mas realmente é um capacete bem grande.

Todos os outros cosplayers começaram a fazer uma fila, se organizando para que começasse a apresentação. Eu apenas tentei ficar mais um pouco atrás, já que a maravilhosa caixa de som ficava fazendo um barulho infernal nos meus ouvidos. Realmente terrível!

Assim que estava vendo tudo de longe com a melhor vista que eu poderia ter, senti uma presença do meu lado. A menina que parou ali era realmente uma cosplayer de respeito, cara. Real oficial. Todo o traje de Batwoman dela estava dando de dez a zero em qualquer outro naquela feira. Sem caô.

Ela ficou me checando por um momento, e eu realmente pensei comigo aqui: será que ela tá afim? Porque, sacomené, meio difícil de deduzir esse tipo de coisa. Nunca sei quando alguém está pedindo um beijo ou espirrando. Juro que parecem as mesmas coisas! Só que o que me deixou mais acanhado, era que ela tinha uma bolsa com a minha cara estampada. Bem, não a minha cara em si, mas a do Deadpool. E, bem, uma gatinha fã do mesmo herói que eu? 

Sign me in!

“Olá Batwoman. Creio que não nos conhecemos.” É, eu sou péssimo em cantadas. Praticamente um nerd geek viciado em hqs. 

Ah, é verdade. 

Eu sou isso mesmo!

“Olá. Eu… na verdade queria tirar uma foto com você, se não se importar.” Se eu me importo de tirar uma foto com uma gata fantasiada de Batwoman? Há! Nem em um milhão de anos!

“Claro, claro. Onde podemos ir?”

“Ah, você sabe… lá na rua? Acho que vai ser bem mais temático com todos aqueles prédios.” Oh, sim. Bem temático. Eu adoro temas!

Concordei e a segui sem ao menos me lembrar do porquê eu estar ali naquela tarde ensolarada. Ela era realmente muito bonita. Do tipo de parar o trânsito mesmo. Garota de Ipanema. Caraca, teriam muita inveja de mim por aí.

A gente tava bem de boa, lado a lado, sorrisos iluminados pelo sol, quando eu vi alguém correndo. Até que eu percebi que não era bem alguém correndo, mas alguém fugindo. Um maldito ladrão, se me perguntar --- e olha que eu não sou de julgamentos ---, mas ficou muito difícil não perceber, pois o rapaz que estava perseguindo o suposto ladrão corria feito um louco. 

“Filho da Mãe!! Volta aqui seu bosta!” Batwoman do meu lado assobiou.

“Acho que alguém deveria lavar a boca com sabão.” Eu olhei pra ela e ri, mesmo sabendo que eu teria usado palavras piores para xingar um ladrão.

“Será que deveríamos ajudar?” Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louco. O que provavelmente eu estava.

“Deadpool… você não é real.” 

“Claro, claro. Mas o que eu quero dizer é…” Mas não pude terminar, pois o acidente que iria se formar ali seria péssimo. 

O baixinho (prototipicamente categorizado como o homem a ser assaltado), praticamente havia atravessado a rua sem olhar para nenhum dos lados. Meu queixo caiu em choque dentro da minha máscara. 

Ele era louco? Será que sua mãe nunca havia avisado sobre regras de trânsito antes? Só podia estar com a cabeça na Lua.

Fiquei observando tudo como se fosse uma câmera lenta: o ladrão correu no meio da rua, o carro estava pra vir, minha visão de repente começou a ficar acelerada porque… espera aí! Porque eu estou correndo até a cena do crime? 

"Deadpool!" Ouvi alguém me gritar mas eu simplesmente não conseguia parar. 

Quando dei por mim, já estava perto da cena do crime, que agora havia virado um banho de sangue. 

Fiquei horrorizado.

O carro bateu no ladrão a não sei quantos por hora, e acabou mandando o safado (talvez agora nem tão safado assim) pelos ares. O baixinho que agora estava do meu lado apenas o observou enquanto ele voava por cima do carro.

Ele caiu com um baque no chão como uma melancia de feira.

Por mais que tudo estivesse no maior do caos, eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada. Fiquei tão horrorizado que apenas o rapaz do meu lado foi capaz de me despertar, segurando o meu braço para que eu sentasse no chão. Mas eu não queria sentar no chão. Eu queria… ah, não, espera aí. 

"Hey!" Eu disse, agora finalmente resgatando o rapaz que, pelo jeito, não estava querendo me fazer sentar, mas se segurando em mim enquanto desmaiava.

"Meu Deus, ele morreu também?" 

Também? 

Eu olhei pra cima, percebendo que era uma Mulher Maravilha falando comigo agora. Ótimo. Estávamos ali, um bando de nerd saindo de uma convenção e testemunhando uma cena do crime. A famosa Liga da Injustiça.

"Acho que só desmaiou." Eu puxei o pequeno nos meus braços, quando percebi que, ironicamente, ele era enfermeiro.

Sorri achando graça. Esse dia estava cada vez melhor.

"Acho que o outro cara está morto. Mas não tenho coragem de ir ver." Mulher Maravilha disse, sentando-se do meu lado.

Caramba, sério? Ela estava mesmo me dizendo aquilo? Será que não percebeu que tudo aquilo ali estava parecendo um outro universo? O Multiverso da desgraça, eu diria.

"Acho melhor ficarmos aqui com…" Olhei bem pra ele, puxando o crachá pendurado no pescoço. "Byun Baekhyun." Meus olhos se arregalaram.

Caramba.

Byun Baekhyun. 

Uau. Soava tão bem quando se falava em voz alta. E, meu bom Deus, não tinha percebido antes o quanto ele era lindo. Lindo mesmo, parecia uma fada. 

Acabei me deixando "avaliar" o rosto dele, sabe, profissionalmente e tudo mais. Toquei o pescoço para ver se estava quente: check. Estava queimando como o inferno. O que significa que, sim, Byun Baekhyun estava vivinho da Silva.

Toquei seu pulso para a mesma checagem e: check. Estava batendo normalmente. O que parecia mais era que ele estava ali, deitado no meu colo como se estivéssemos em um roleplay muito esquisito entre herói e enfermeiro. Eu mal sabia se ele era mesmo um enfermeiro ou não. 

"Senhor…" Olhei pra cima, dando conta que era dessa vez um enfermeiro de verdade ali.

"Hã… sim?" O rapaz de olhos grandes ergueu uma sobrancelha pra mim.

É, não é todo dia que Deadpool aparece para salvar o dia ne?

"Será que pode nos ajudar a levar o Baekhyun até a ambulância? Ele está desmaiado?" Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, ainda com o corpo dele no meu colo.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia se o bonitinho estava desmaiado ou não, mas pelo jeito, por mais incrível que possa parecer, ele parecia realmente ser um enfermeiro de verdade então. 

"Er… Deadpool? Por favor, tire-o do chão!" Oh, Deus. Me distraí de novo. 

Fiz o possível pra tentar sentar ele primeiro, e depois puxar o corpo pra cima, mas tive sorte dos olhos despertarem antes. Baekhyun abriu os pequenos olhos fitando diretamente nos meus. Apoiou-se com os braços nos meus, e me olhou confuso.

"Não se preocupe, meu caro. O dia foi salvo." Eu disse, com uma voz de locutor de série televisiva.

A Mulher Maravilha, que até agora parecia mais interessada em saber mesmo se o ladrão havia morrido ou não, bateu na própria testa em frustração. 

"Cara…" Ela disse "Limites, sabe? Alguém acabou de morrer ali. Não temos tempo para piadas." Baekhyun olhou pra ela como se fosse uma alienígena.

"O que está acontecendo?" Eu o levantei em meus braços, e acabamos ficando na clássica pose de herói e mocinha: as pernas dele dobradas no meu antebraço, e as mãos atrás da minha nuca.

Ele me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Preciso te levar para a ambulância. É melhor você não andar." A Mulher Maravilha revirou os olhos novamente, provavelmente por conta da pose que a gente havia formado ali.

"Por Deus…"

"Deadpool… ele pode andar. Na verdade, Baekkie, você está bem?" Ah, então eles se conheciam? Acabei ficando com inveja.

"Kyungsoo… o que…?" O tal Kyungsoo negou com um aceno.

"Não force muito. Pode ter batido a cabeça. Venha, vamos até a ambulância." Baekhyun desceu dos meus braços, e, por mais patético que fosse, eu fiquei triste com aquilo.

Qual é? Um bonitinho que simplesmente cai nos seus braços assim é pra no mínimo me deixar feliz, ne? Bem, não feliz pelas circunstâncias, mas... 

"Hey, Deadpool…" Ah, brincou! Ele está falando comigo!

Olhei pra ele, travado, sem saber o que responder. Será que ele queria me dar um beijo? Eu poderia receber um beijo de herói. Você sabe? Igual a Mary Jane e todas as mocinhas em todas as histórias de quadrinhos do mundo.

"Obrigado por… hã… estar aqui." Eu fiz uma continência como se estivesse saudando um capitão da marinha.

Por que? Exatamente. Por que eu fiz isso?

Mas o importante é que Baekhyun riu. E meu coração caiu no meu pé, porque o sorriso dele era lindo de morrer (é, talvez eu devesse parar de falar sobre morte). Ele fez uma última reverência e depois seguiu o outro enfermeiro até a ambulância. Ah, mas eu queria tanto, mas tanto, mas tanto pedir o número dele, que eu…

"Chanyeol!" Pulei no mesmo lugar, olhando pra trás. 

Kim Junmyeon estava vermelho e suado de provavelmente ter feito alguma corrida. Deus, ele estava feio. Mas até então ele sempre foi feio.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei mais por curiosidade. Não achei que até o pessoal do evento havia ouvido sobre o ocorrido.

Mas aparentemente sim.

"Caramba, todo mundo está aqui! Não viu? O evento já acabou, mas deu pra ouvir tudo lá de baixo." Ah, é claro.

O evento era ali perto. Quão burro eu podia ser?

"Meu Deus, como você ainda consegue usar essa máscara? Não está morrendo de calor aí?" Sim, eu estava. Mas eu tinha ficado tão chocado que nem ao menos percebi estar usando.

"Tem razão. Não percebi." Finalmente tirei a máscara, deixando meu rosto respirar.

Uh, bem melhor. 

"Vem, vamos. Vamos correr pro metrô antes que trave tudo de uma vez. A cidade agora vai ficar um caos." Eu suspirei, sabendo que era totalmente verdade.

Olhei pra trás para dar uma última olhada para o meu mocinho em perigo, mas ele não estava mais ali. Meu coração afundou. Queria ter tido a cara de pau o suficiente pra ter pedido o número dele, mas não era bem uma situação apropriada. Talvez eu deveria ter dado a desculpa que eu ficaria preocupada sobre seu bem estar… (o que na verdade eu estava mesmo). 

"Vamos, Chanyeol!" Junmyeon ressaltou, puxando-me pelo braço. 

Não pude discutir. Apenas segui ao lado dele, sentindo meu coração sendo deixado para trás. Tá, nem tanto. Mas sei que apenas a possibilidade de nunca mais poder ver o rostinho lindo dele existir, me deixa triste. Sempre guardaria aquele sorriso bonito dentro da minha cabeça, e uma grande (e louca) história de um ato heroico pra contar.

Mesmo que no fim, eu não tenha salvado o dia, ou até mesmo ganhado nenhum prêmio com isso. Mas talvez seja exatamente isso que eu ganho em ser um falso super-herói por um dia: apenas mais uma história inacreditável pra contar.


End file.
